The Code of Silence
by DesertFlower1
Summary: Leonardo surrenders to the Shredder to spare his brothers lives. Is there anything the others can do to save their leader?
1. Ch 1

**Diclaimer: Don't own 'em. Didn't copy from any stories. **

**A/N: Originally written in 2004**

A delicate breeze gently brushed the bushes out side of a decaying structure. The leaves softly brustled from the winds touch. An owl sat lazily on a nearby branch of a bare tree, hooting quietly. The house, with its grave appearance of shadows caused by the full moon in the sky, was silent as well. Only a flickering light showed any sign of the life from the inside.

The inside was full of evidence that someone lived there. Comic books were scattered across a blue leather couch, along with pieces of pizza crust. Weights were set on the floor in a manner of which any unknowing body could easily trip over them. Books, papers with charts on them, and tools were spread across a wooden table in a room at the back of the house. And finally a dojo room filled with luscious green trees and small waterfalls that gently fell from the minute cliff to the blue-green pool of water below.

The furniture was second hand, most likely from a garage sale, but in the best condition it could be in. The small TV that stood in front of the couch was off, but was surroudned by soda cans. Rugs attempted to make the decomposing wooden floor seem more homey, and the lace curtains tried their hardest to look presentable.

The light was from the wavering candle that sat on the bed side table in an old ninjas room. The aged, graying rat slept peacefully in the comfort of his tenderly fluffed bedding. He was alone in the barn, his sons were out on their nightly patrol of the city and Splinter had been feeling utterly exhausted due to the days events. Therefore, the sensei had retreated to his living quarters early, settling in his bed and falling into a blissful sleep within a few moments.

A puddle splashed muddy water onto the New York City street as a large green foot stepped briskly in and out of it. Tiny droplets of water fell from the sky onto Raphael's face, wetting his clammy skin. He shivered in the cold, and squinted his eyes to see through the rain. He could barely make out the shell of his leader type brother in front of him

Oh how he hated to be cold! It was worse for a cold blooded creature such as himself, but thankfully the storm had just started and possibly he and his three brothers could wait out the unfortunate weather in the back of Casey's van.

"We should turn back" Leo's voice said through the storm.

Raph didn't protest against the idea, having wanted to return to the warmth of his home since they'd entered the downtown area. He clamped his hands together, making a pocket with his palms to blow his hot breath in. "Think we oughtta find Don and Mikey"

Leonardo nodded and left the residental area in search of the other two brothers with Raph.


	2. Ch 2

"Mikey!"

No answer.

Donatello tried again. "Mikey!"

The sudden pick up of the wind made Don shudder in his spot. This was unnatural, Michelangelo was terrified of thunder storms and rarely left Donny's side if the two were caught in the middle of one. _'Something must have happened.'_ Don thought.

He pressed on through the terrible conditions rubbing his arms up and down, hoping for some heat to come from the efforts. Beads of rain slapped against his face and body, making it feel as though he had just took a dip in the sewer he'd once lived in.

"Yo, Michelangelo!" Don shouted again, but his voice was lost in the roar of the blustery weather. _'Where could he be? Was he hurt? Why did he leave my side?'_ These questions kept reappearing in Donatello's mind as he forced himself to continue on.

He expected that Mikey had gone in search for some shelter to wait out the storm, or possibily he was back inside Casey's van, delightfully only watching as the rain poured while he was warm and toasty, away from the wetness.

Don kept telling himself that. Nothing was wrong with Mike, he was just trying to keep out of the storm. That was it. He'd find his brother sooner or later.

Don was hoping for sooner.

* * *

Lost in his own version of a nightmare, Michelangelo, cowering in a corner behind a group of garbage bins, listened intensely as members from The Purple Dragon spoke underneath a fire escape. 

Having the Purple Dragon in the same vicinity as himself didn't bother Mikey as much as the potent storm occuring in the heavens above his head. Michelangelo had always tried to live up to be as brave hearted as his older brothers, taking part in the action and adventures, which never bothered him. But, against all odds, he was still frightened of the flash of lightening and the sound of thunder.

Many a night he'd wake in the middle of his slumber due to the cracking sound of lightening piercing its way down to the earth. How many times had he secretly walked down the hall towards Master Splinters room, just to sit outside the door and listen to his sensei snore lightly, so that he could feel his own eyelids grow heavy with sleep once more?

It was a curse to still be frightened of a thing that a seven year old child could no longer be scared of. He was sixteen for Pete's sake! And still hiding under his covers when the clouds of thunder tangoed with each other in the black sky.

Although the conversation a few feet away from him was hard to hear, Mike was able to make out the general idea. Dragon Face had orders to attack. Who was to be attacked or why was unclear to Michelangelo.

Another crack of thunder sent jitters up and down Mike's spine. How he hated his situation, being trapped behind a group of his foes, while at the same time caught in a horrid thunder storm. A few more minutes and lightening would surely be sharply stabbing in and out of the sky. What if it hit something close to him? Or what if it hit him?

Hard as he tried, Mikey couldn't rid of the lingering thought in his mind. One of natures fierce weapons was closer to him than he'd ever wished for. And no matter what, in his overly active mind, he saw the condition in two ways. He would either have to face Mother Nature. Or face the Purpe Dragon.


	3. Ch 3

When a child has been gone for too long a parent usually starts to worry and wonder where their beloved offspring could be. They may pace the room back and forth, muttering words explaining what they'd say to their son or daughter, but knowing all the same that when the youngster walked through the door their first reaction would be to embrace the child and praise that they were safe.

They may sit in a chair, anxiously checking their wristwatch every five seconds or so. Eyes darting from timepiece to door in a crazy sort of manner.

They might even pretend that everything is okay, and claim that they couldn't sleep, therefore resorted to watching a late night movie on cable, but really waiting up for their child.

A normal parent may have portrayed these actions, but for Splinter when his sons have been gone for hours on end, he does not represent the hugging or the words of kindness. When the Turtles' sensei feels that something is wrong, he too, goes out into the night, possible gone for several hours, to find his children.

"Hurry it up Raph!" Leonardo hollered over his shoulder to his brother. The two were still on the search for Don and Mikey, and so far hadn't seen hide or shell of them. The loathe of being stuck in such a condition as this, cold, wet, and away from home for so long, stung Leonardo.

'This has to be Mike's idea of a fun game of hide and seek.' Leo decided. Mikey loved the city, especially at night time. Leo assumed it made his brother feel free and connected with the humans who occupied the city. Mike probably had run off to stay longer.

'Sensei must be worried.' Leonardo thought to himself. He hated to displease his master, and hated even more to make the old rat worry.

Behind him, Raphael took strong strides to keep up. He was in no mood to continue on with this wild turtle chase, and was far beyond ready to pop whoever was responsible for all this a good one.

Eventually, Leonardo stopped under a streetlight, watching as the rain became heavier. Raph stood next to Leo, looking into the empty darkness. Only the wind could be heard and the downpour to be seen.

Pitifully, Raphael tried to call out his brothers' names, but each word was swept away into the ghastly storm around him.


	4. Ch 4

**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone!**

Mikey carried on with his noiseless spying, trying to pick up as much information as he was able to. He still contained the basic gist of what the Purple Dragon had in store, but the details were hard to make out and, not to mention, risking Michelangelo his life to be so close to a gang of men that easily out numbered him.

For the few brief moments when the thunder did stop and the wind died down, Mike could pick up a few short sentence. 'Whoever these dudes are gonna get, they're sure gonna get 'em good!' Mike realized. He had to stop them, or at least try. Reaching for his nunchuckus, Michelangelo's elbow hit against one of the garabage cans, making a clanging noise against the metal.

He froze. Barely breathing as Dragon Face hushed his group so he could listen for the source of the bang. His appearance was hard as stone as he turned it slightly to the right, facing his ear in Mike's direction. Slowly, Dragon Face stepped towards the trash cans that hid Michelangelo from the rest.

Peering among the rubbish, Dragon Face laid his eyes upon Mikey, a humorously eerie grin creeping onto his face. "Well, well, well..."

"Well what, tattoo face?" Mikey snapped as he stood to face his rival.

Amused by the bravery of the lone teenager, Dragon Face stood where he was, arms crossed in front of his chest with the same dreadful smile plastered on his face.

"You seem so confident for being so single-handed." he said.

Mikey stood glaring at the tattooed mug of his opponent. "If you think I'm scared, dude, you're way beyond wrong!"

With a slight raise of his eyebrow Dragon Face broke into an unmistakable beam of joy. "That'll soon change."

He snapped his fingers and the group that had once been surrounded around their leader, now rapidly made their way behind Dragon Face.

"Don't worry," Dragon Face said. "We'll tell your sensei goodbye for you."

* * *

As the weather started to clear, Donatello was able to make out the words on the street signs and names of the buildings in the area. Gazing into the velvety black sky, he was filled with ecstasy at the sight of the diamond like stars above his head. 

_'At least now Mike won't have a reason to be scared.'_ Don thought

His quest to find his younger brother hadn't been successful. He was still alone and without a clue as to where Mikey was. He assumed that if Mike was back with Casey the two would have left the van by now in search of the others.

A muffled sound came from Dons' communicator, which he had installed and give to each of his brothers. Surprised that the rain hadn't fried the system, he lifted up his wrist and listened carefully to the fuzzy words coming from the device.

"Don...are...come...Raph...I...your..." was all he managed to understand.

Sighing, Donatello gave up with the communicator and continued down the street. While on the verge of turning down another road, he perked his head up at the sound of a painful moan.

Donny stared to his left where a gloomy looking alleyway stood between two towering office buildings.

The moan weakly returned. Realizing the dangers that could happen if he entered the alley, Donatello took in a deep breath then let it out as he started cautiously down the passage


	5. Ch 5

**A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone!**

"It's useless," Leo said, finally stopping with the conversationlist contraption Donny had supplied him with. "I can't get a hold of him."

Raph nodded in response. Worry was overcoming him, an emotion that he wasn't use to showing often. Naturally sarcastic manner was absent from the scene, and in its place was a fear for his lost brothers.

It was raining no more and the wind had died down. Leo walked from one end of the sidewalk, viewed the street up and down, then returned back to his brother. "I just don't get it." he whispered. "Where are they?"

"You're askin' me?" Raphael looked up.

At that moment, as if by cue, Donatello's voice could be heard from the other side of the street. "Raph! Leo! Hurry, I need your help!"

Having one arm around his neck, Donny supported the limp body of Michelangelo, who had not only a terribly large injury above his eye that was gushing blood by the second, but several other wounds, including a puncture wound above his left knee. The stab trickled amounts of redness onto the street below. He was barely conscious, trying to hold on to his awakened mind. And as far as Don could tell, he had at least two broken ribs.

"I found him lying in a heap of trash in an alley." Donatello huffed. Raph came over and gently helped place Mikey in a lying position on the ground.

"Did he tell you what happened!" Leonardo asked urgently.

Don shook his head. "No. He could barely mumble my name when I found him."

Raphael looked over Mikey, inspecting the gasp above his eye. Although Raph was constantly on Mikey's case for always being so carefree or not as serious as himself, these injuries were obviously not his younger brothers' fault. And seeing his own brother, the same flesh and blood that ran through himself, literally torn as if Mike were nothing but a mere piece of useless junk, caused for Raph's own blood to boil. He soon felt his anger taking control once again.

Staring, engrossed by the blood seeping through the orange bandana on the half conscious turtles head, Raph balled his fists in anger. He growled deep in his throat as his muscles tensed.

"Raph," came the feeble voice of Michelangelo

Raphael opened his eyes to see his brother weakly gazing up at him. "Mikey?"

"Raph, listen to me, man," said Mike, taking in short quivering breaths. "Find...Master Splinter."

Raph furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Listen!" Mikey croaked. "The Purple Dragon...they're...they're..."

"They're what Mikey?" Raphael pushed on. "What's goin' on?"

But Mike was gone, last in the world of oblivion to the world his brothers were in. Raph didn't bother with tring to wake him, knowing that rest was exactly what his brother needed. Instead, he let out a pained, outraged yell.

Don and Leo turned from their conversation to give Raphael a startled look.

"He said..." Raph explained through clenched teeth. "find Master Splinter."

Leo looked confused. "Master Splinter?"

Raphael stood and nodded. "Find Splinter."


	6. Ch 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!**

The barn in New Hampshire was miles away, too far for the Turtles to maintain their watch on New York City. Which was the reason for the guys and Splinter to return to New York, and find the old, historical building that had once belonged to a recently passed away relative of Casey's.

The van pulled into the driveway, halting abruptly once reaching as close to the front as possible. Donatello climbed out first and held the door open for Raph and Leonardo with Mike in their arms. Casey got out of the drivers side in a hurry, and offered his help to Leo and Raphael.

Michelangelo's head bobbed form side to side as the Turtles rushed into their home.

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo called, running ahead. Casey and Raph followed behind him, and Don held up the end.

The boys, with the exception of Mikey, stared in disbelief at the houses state. The few pieces of furniture the had possessed were turned over and broken. The couch, that each turtle had spent time leisurely watching television on, was leaking of the yellow, cushiony stuffing from within. Raphael's weights had been thrown across the room, creating holes in the walls and windows. Don's books and papers were ripped into tiny pieces and scattered across the floors.

"Whoa..." Casey muttered.

Only the reminder of Michelangelo comatose body standing lifelessly limp between Raphael and Casey brought the group back to reality.

"Lets...check upstairs." Leonardo said slowly.

Don nodded and followed him up the stairs to search the rooms for any sign of Splinter.

Lying Mikey down on the remainder of the couch, Raph went to the medicine cabinet above the sink in a bathroom, and took out what was left of the supplies. A few gauze pads and bandages that hadn't been tampered with were clean enough to be used on the injuries.

Leonardo and Donny returned, Don instantly went to work on patching Mikey up. He gently cleaned the dried blood away with a wetted wash rag, making sure his touch was soft so as not to cause anymore pain than what Mike was already going through. After all was clear of possible infections, Don applied the spare antibiotics that he'd stashed away incase of an emergency. Finally, with all eyes on him as he gracefully treated the youngest brother, Donatello placed the gauze pad over Michelangelo's damaged eyes and wrapped one of the tan colored bandages around his head to hold the gauze in place. He then repeated the same procedure to Mikey's knee.

"Sensei is gone." Leo announced, once Don was finished.

"That's it!" Raphael snarled. "We're gonna get those guys, and we're gonna get 'em good! Yah hear me?"

"How, Raph?" Leo shot back. "We don't know who's done this. It could be any one of our enemies."

"It was the Purple Dragon, okay?" Raph said, angerly. "Now can we go!"

"The Purple Dragon?" Leo tilted his head in confusion. "How do you know?"

Raphael pointed a finger in the unconscious turtles direction. "Mikey."

* * *

The warehouse denizens had been waiting for this glorious moment. The moment when one so powerful would finally surrender. The capture of the great sensei, Splinter. Great? Nothing more than an oversized rat. A rat who continously threatened against them, forever beating them at their own game. But now, now was the time to watch this old rat meet his danger, greet his fate, and face his death.

The Foot, along with the Purple Dragon, stood in a large circle, waiting for their leaders to enter into the middle. Anxiously waiting for the announcing that Splinter was no more. Knowing that Splinter was down would send a chain reaction to the Turtles, and soon they too would fall into the clutches of the masterful Shredder.

A loud banging of doors opening informed the men that Hun and Shredder had arrived. Heads turned and the Foot bowed at the presence of their leader, showing their respect for him. Each person excitedly awaited to watch the ceremonial event about to take place.

But Splinter was no where to be seen.

"What is this?" Dragon Face yelped. "All that work and no sensei?"

"Shut your mouth, Dragon Face!" Hun instructed harshly. "Do not speak in front of the Shredder!"

Glaring, Dragon Face crossed his arms in front of his chest and remained speechless.

Shredder did not smile, nor did he move for quite some time. The warehouse displayed no sound as the occupants closely watched his every movement. It was almost threatening to observe this unusual act of Oroku Saki's. The cold atmosphere of the room chilled the bones of every body in it.

"Friends!" Shredders booming voice bounced off the walls of the room. "It is with my greatest honor that I inform you that our plan is in full ranking."

The room awaited quietly as Shredder continued.

"Splinter has been captured, thanks to our friends The Purple Dragons." Saki praised. "As of now the Turtles are searching high and low for their sensei. Within time Splinters ninjas will crumble at my feet."

The crowds' monstrous cheer created echoes in the warehouse. Shredder held a satisfied smile on his face as he relaxingly turned to watch his allies and followers congratulate their leaders success.


	7. Ch 7

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!**

Leaping and flipping from one roof to another, Leo kept a strong eye out for any signs of The Purple Dragon. Emotions were rising in him. He was worried for his sensei, of course, but it seemed as though anger was the winnder between the two feelings.

How stupid he had been! Of course there was a catch to the evenings events, why hadn't he seen it earlier? Michelangelo's fragile state, their home being in complete wreck, Splinter's disappearance, it all made sense! It was a trap, a plan to capture the Turtles. He kept this newly found information to himself, not wanting to disturb Raph or Donny.

And yet, he desperately wanted them to know. He wanted to see Raph resort to his insanely violent behavior to seek revenge on whoever dared to threaten them. He wished for Donny's shocked face that appeared whenever something important to him was in danger. But most of all at the moment, he craved for Mikey's way to twist everything around and compose it as if it was much better than it really was.

Vigorously he thrust forward, keeping his tunnel vision to rescue his master. Like a faithful apprentice Leonardo was determined by all means to save his sensei. He'd do whatever it took to see that Master Splinter was returned to the safety of the historical house where Michelangelo slept on.

'Whatever it takes,' Le recited. 'Even if it means my own life.'

Meditaion was his key source of peace. His way to disconnect from true life. His sanctuary. To find peace when all is lost, to keep a clear mind through everything. However, meditation can be hard when one is trapped in solitary imprisonment. Concentration is scarce and distractions are plenty.

And yet, meditating was exactly what Master Splinter was doing. Trying to connect to any one of his beloved turtles. But no one was listening.


	8. Ch 8

**A/N: Oh wow, I'm sorry about how short the last chapter was. I didn't even realize that I had written so little! Anyways, I think I'm going to ahead an upload the rest of the chapters to this fic! Hope you guys don't mind the wait, I've been sick and getting addicted to everyone else's fanfics!**

Donatello tried to keep up as the returning rain splattered him in the face. The roof tops beneath his feet were slippery and cold, making it difficult to feel his own toes, let alone manage to stay up. The sudden pick up of the wind made it feel as though something was pushing against him, wanting him to turn back.

In all honesty, Don attempted to keep an open mind about the way things were going. However, in reality Donatello was panicking. What was Leo's plan to save Master Splinter? Did they even know where he was? Knowing Shredder, Splinter could be anywhere! How were they going to find him? What if he was injured? Or even dead?

_'Everything's gonna be okay,'_ Don assured himself. _'Leo knows what to do. Everything will turn out fine.'_

Two steps in front of him, Raphael was having the same second thoughts. What if they were too late? He shoved the thought away and focused on their task. Moments later, Raph found himself peering over the side of the offive building he and his brothers were standing on, looking into the Foot's hideout.

The coast was clear inside Shredder's warehouse. Without taking his eyes off the still building, Leonardo bounded off of the roof, landing on the one next to it. Raphael and Donatello followed in harmony.

The three took a quick inspection of the area around and below them before taking the leap inside. "Keep your eyes open," Leo instructed. "they could be anywhere."

A low, rumbling laugh shot throughout the warehouse, sounding as if there were a million voices that belonged to one body. "Very well, Leonardo."

Leo frowned at the familiar voice, expecting to hear a smart alec comeback from Raph. But no sound came from either of his brothers. "Guys?" He turned, looking for Don and Raph, but instead saw them gagged with daggers under their chins.

Before Leonardo had time to react, blinding lights shined in his eyes. Oroku Saki stood several feet away, Hun next to him, looking proudly high positioned. The Foot, with their weapons in hand, stood awaiting for Shredders call, the Purple Dragon at their side.

"Surrender to men, Leonardo." Saki sternly requested. "Or watch your family die before your eyes."

Leonardo switched his gaze from his incredibly hated enemy to the noise coming from the left. Splinter, his paws chained together, stood weakly between two members from The Foot.

"Master Splinter!" gasped Leo, rushing to his sensei's side.

"DO NOT TOUCH HIM!" Shredder growled. "Or I shall slit his throat now!"

Leonardo stopped dead in his tracks, looking hopelessly at Splinter.

"You have a decision to make, Leonardo." Oroku said in a deep, raspy voice.

Billions of questions burned through Leo's mind. What if he made the wrong mistake? Saki's angle...his trick...and Leo had fallen for it. Instead of announcing his hunch about Shredder to his brothers, he'd been selfish, thinking he could take care of everything. He hadn't acted like a true ninja, he'd kept quiet. He had kept the Code of Silence.

"Sensei..."Leo whispered, tears stinging his eyes. "What do I do?"

Splinters eyes could explain the world if one were to look closely. They could tell you secrets of an old ninja. They could let loose the history of Ninjitsu. They beheld honor and pride, secrecy and torment.

"Do," Splinter answered unsteadily. "as your heart desires."

Leonardo nodded, considering both aspects of teh situation. If he selfishly said no, his brothers and sensei would surely parish before him. Master Splinter had once told Michelangelo that selfishness is a virtue that true ninjas do not wish to obtain.

"I...have come to a decision." quietly said Leonardo, his eyes looking at his feet.

Shredder leaned forward. "Yes?"

"I..."

"Leo don't do it!" Raph yelled, after breaking free from the gag.

"KEEP QUIET!" hissed the Shredder. He returned his attention to Leo. "You were saying."

"I..." Leo looked to Master Splinter, the pain on his father's face...Leonardo couldn't allow that face anymore pain. He dropped his katana swords. "I surrender."

Raphael gasped.

Saki's face twisted into a disturbing smile. "Excellent."

Leo kept his eyes away from Splinter, afraid of the shame he might have to face.

A one worded whisper echoed in the room, explaining all the painful love Splinter felt for his son. "Leonardo..."


	9. Ch 9

**A/N: Thanks to all who are still hanging onto this fic! **

"Easy!" Raphael growled as he was pushed into the vulgarly cemented room. The jail like barred door slid into place, forever sealing at the click of the lock.

"I suggest you get use to your new room," Hun advised. "You're going to be here for the rest of your life, tough guy."

"Come in here and say that to my face!" Raphael spat, anger overflowing him.

"What!" Hun narrowed his eyes at the turtle. The door slid open roughly as Hun stepped inside the cell. "You dare to talk to me in that way!"

Raphael stood with a smirk on his face, amusement settling itself next to anger. "I'm surprised you understood even that much!"

Fuming, Hun's face became red. "It'd be wise to keep your mouth shut, mutant!"

"Mutant?" Raph crossed his arms in front of his chest, entertained by Hun's frustration. "Compared to your ugly mug I seem normal."

That had done it, Raph had struck Hun's boiling point. The giant of a human charged at the turtle, grabbing him by the shell and slamming him against the rough wall.

Raphael grunted as he tightened his abs, expecting Hun to punch.

"Let me make this very clear to you," Hun bellowed, tightening his grip. "If you want to live to see tomorrow keep that mouth of yours shut!"

With a final blow of Hun's head butting against Raphael's skull, the turtle in red slid down the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Satisfied, Hun exited the cell and locked the door. "Understood?"

* * *

Another blow to the stomach caused for Donatello to cringe. His wrists were chained to the wall, making him powerless to fight back. His breathing felt uneasy and soared his abs. Sweat drops fell from his forehead as he glared up at his attacker.

Dragon Face grinned at his opponent. "I have waited for this opportunity for years." He sneered. Raising his fist, Dragon Face sent another hit against the small of Don's stomach.

Doubling over and coughing from the punch, Don hung frailly with only the chains holding him up.

Pleased with the way things were going, Dragon Face turned to leave from the cell.

"Why are you doing this?" The voice was brittle and soft.

Stopping at the entrance, Dragon Face looked over his shoulder at the suffering turtle. "What did you say?"

Don lifted his head slightly, straining to get a view of his foe. "You heard me...Why are you doing this?"

The tattooed punk stared at Donatello, confusion obvious on his face. Did this turtle really not understand the enjoyment Dragon Face felt from watching him aching with pain? In an instant he was across the room and transferring another strike of his fist to Donatello's abdomen. The turtle let out a moan of pain as the wind was knocked out of him. He gasped for air, choking on his own coughs.

"That's why."


	10. Ch 10

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter, it was kind of sentimental, er- sensitive, gah! I don't even know what I'm trying to say! Okay, it was really…not emotional…but…ugh, touchy (?) for me to write it. Anyways, you get the picture!**

Water dripped from a leaking pipe nearby. A puddle had already started not far from the tail of Master Splinter. He was alone in his cell, once again away from his family. He despised his torment. So helpless, unable to reach his sons. He had not seen Michelangelo earlier, suspecting that the youngest turtle must be on watch or possibly even injured.

And what of Leonardo? He'd surrendered, given up without a fight. He had sacrificed his own dignity, thinking it would save the lives of the old ninja. If there was one thing Splinter could take back, it would be teaching Leonardo to think of others before himself. He saw his life as worthless, no more useful in the fast paced world. One so young, like Leonardo, shouldn't be trapped in such a hateful world. Splinter cursed himself for being so conceded.

Light foot steps could be heard a few feet away. Coming into the dim light Leonardo stepped in front of his sensei. Tears of sorrow stung his eyes. He had failed, he had lost his sensei and his brothers.

"Master Splinter..." he whispered, dropping to his knees outside the gated cell.

"My son," Splinter said just as softly. He too knelt to the ground, observing his oldest sonin this rare condition of his.

"Master, I-I have failed you..." Leo whimpered, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I surrendered to the enemy, Master...I have lost my family."

Splinter listened to his son, his heart full of woe. This ninja, so young, and yet, so wise beyond his years. Splinter recalled to their earlier days, of a certain young turtle playing with his brothers in the sewers. So young and innocent he was then, so carefree...he didn't carry the weight of the world on his shoulders as he did now.

The old ninja reached his fingers through the bars of the door, and tilted Leonardo's chin up, forcing him to look at his sensei through his watery eyes. "I am not your master, Leonardo." Splinter whispered. "I am your father."

For a young boy of six, this could have been a thought shrugged off, having known for all his life that this rat was his true father. But for you a young man of sixteen, realizing that the elderly mutated rat kneeling in front of him was, truthfully, not only his mentor and master, but his father, the man who cared most for him, is the greatest gift of all.

Leo gently placed his hand on top of Splinters and mouthed, "Father..."

* * *

Moments later, as he was walking behind Shredder, head down and heart filled with shame, Leonardo recalled what Splinter had just informed him.

"Regardless of the choices you make," Splinter had said before Leo was forced to leave. "I will always love you because you had made them. You did not let anyone push Leonardo. And for that, no matter the outcome of events, I will always love you, my son."

A tear slipped from Leo's eye as he continued to drag behind Oroku Saki.

"Sadness is a weak emotion, turtle." suddenly Saki announced.

Startled, Leo looked up at the back of his now leader. "Master Splinter says sadness is just as strong as any emotion and just as important."

Saki glanced back at the turtle in blue. "He is wrong."

"Master Splinter says being wrong is only being right in another situation."

Saki whirled around to face the teen, glaring at him through his mask. "Your Master Splinter is no more!" He shouted, he then turned back and started to walk down the hall again. "As of now, a group of my men are heading to his current location to do some permanent damage."

Leo stopped in his tracks. "You tricked me."

Acting as if the statement were as obvious as the greenness of the mutant behind him, Saki answered, "You tricked yourself."


	11. Ch 11

**A/N: Hehe, I love just leavin' messages for you all! **

The room around him was blurry and spinning. He tried hard to focus on one thing, which actually turned out to be a harder job than he'd thought. His neck felt as stiff as a board, and his leg and forehead hurt like no other. He tried to sit up, but that resulted in slumping back down on the couch.

"Hey, Mikey!" he could hear Casey's voice, but couldn't see the face. "I was wonderin' when you'd be gettin' up, man."

"Agh...how long was I out for?" Michelangelo rubbed the back of his neck as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Since yesterday."

Mikey's eyes widened, his focus coming in. "Yesterday? Dude! What's been goin' on? Where's Leo and Raph? Is Donny here?"

Casey got up and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Settle down." He handed Mike the glass, which the turtle accepted gratefully. "They all took off to find Master Splinter."

After gulping the water down, Mike wiped his beak with the back of his hand. "Splinters gone too?"

Casey nodded. "Yeah, Leo and the others think somethin' happened to him."

"_WHAT_! Oh, ow! Ow ow ow ow!" He clamped his hands over his head, thinking that that would help the sudden headache he'd received from yelling.

"Now, I have orders." Casey said sternly. "You are not to leave this house, got it?"

"Aw c'mon Case!" Mikey pleaded. "I want in on the action too!"

"Nope, no can do, buddy." Casey said. "You've had enough, and besides Leo'll kill me if he found out somethin' else happened to yah. Got it?"

Groaning, Mikey flopped back down on the couch. After thinking matters over, he allowed for a sly smile to cross his face. "Sure thing dude...I got it."

* * *

"Such a shame you have to witness the death of your own sensei." Snickered a member of The Foot. 

Raph stood next to Don, glowering at the masked ninja in front of him. The follower of Shredder laughed in the turtles faces before retreating to trail behind the other members from The Foot.

Raph yanked against the chains, wanting more than anything to rip these guys to pieces. "Why I oughtta...!"

"Let it go."

Raph looked at Don, his head hanging low with a miserably heartbreaking expression on his face. "What did you say?"

Don gazed at his brother out of the corner of his eye, saying nothing. He sighed instead, sounding as if all was lost.

"You can't tell me you don't want revenge on these imbeciles!" Raph sounded shocked at Donatello's behavior.

"There's nothing we can do Raph!" Don suddenly snapped back. "Let it go. We lost."

Astonished, Raphael protested. "I don't believe what I'm hearin'. You act like you ain't a ninja, like nothin's worth fightin' for."

"Raph...don't."

"Well lemme tell yah somethin' smart guy!" Raphael growled. "Whether I die this minute, or live on to see tomorrow, there ain't no way I'm gonna give up on fightin' for what I believe in!" He looked his brother up and down. "Looks like you already did give up."

Don stared up at Raph, a new change of heart. "You think so?"

Scoffing, Raphael glanced at Don. "Buddy, I know so."

Don smiled. "Then allow me to turn you to the right page."

Curious, Raph watched as Don whistled at one of guards. "Hey! You! Get over here!"

"That's it Donny!" Raph chuckled, amazed by Don's quick turn around.

"That's right, you, yah bafoon! I said get over here!"

The Purple Dragon punk that was being taunted hotly marched his way up to the chained turtles. "You talkin' to me, big mouth?"

"Maybe." said Don. "But I didn't think a moron like you spoke English!"

Raph let out a burst of laughter, as Don taunting the guy again. "C'mon, mister big strong guy? Psh, bet you couldn't even swing that axe in your hand!"

"Why you little...!" The punker took hold of the axe and raised it.

"Oh, so now you're a tough guy, huh?" Don laughed. "C'mon swing at me! Betcha couldn't take my head off!"

Just as he said that, the green mohawked gang member took a swing at Don's head. Raph closed his eyes for fear of a possible decapitation.

Shwing!

The axe swung in the air, slicing the metal chains bound around Don's wrist. Luckily, Don had ducked into his shell, protecting his head from getting chopped off. The shackles fell to the floor and Donatello was free.

"Ha!" He exclaimed, coming out of his shell. "Told yah you couldn't hit me!"

The Purple Dragon was wide eyed with anger, he raised his axe again to strike. However, Donatello's fist had made it to the punks face before he had a chance to know what was going on. Dropping the axe on the ground, the teen held a surprised look on his face.

He growled at the turtle in purple, swinging at him with his fists. Don did a series of ducks before the kid finally got tired enough to allow him the chance to hit. And once Don started hitting, he didn't stop.

"There yah go, Donny!" Raph cheered from his position attached to the wall. "Give 'em a good one, two! There yah go!"

Violently hitting and kicking the Purple Dragon, Donatello sent a final blow, causing the punk to fall down beaten.

"Haha! Thatta boy, Donny!" Raph cheered. "Now lemme outta this!"


	12. Ch 12

**A/N: Cliffhanger in this chapter…**

Eyes lowered to the floor. He wouldn't look Oroku in the eye. Not after what this man had put his sons through. How can one be full of so much hatred? This man, starting with Master Yoshi, now wanted to destroy the lives of young teenagers. This man, this Oroku Saki, he did not deserve any of Splinter's respect. None at all.

He knew it was coming, felt it. His time had come, the time to end his life. His poor son, forced to watch this, witnessing the death of his father. He couldn't bare it.

Saki raised the blade, the metal shining from the brightness of the lights. It would be coming soon, the final hit.

"Any last words?" Oroku's deep voice suggested.

Splinter kept his eyes lowered, not giving in to this and spoke from his kneeling position. "My only wish, is that my son forgives me for my mistakes."

A small laugh, disrespectful laugh escaped from Saki's masked lips. Shredder held strong, to the sword, taking two aiming positions before finally... The worst was seconds away, Splinter felt it...his sons, so young, so much they needed to obtain.

_'Forgive me, Leonardo.'_ Master Splinter meditated, finding his peace in his son. Hoping Leonardo understood that none of this was his fault. _'Forgive me.'  
_  
The sword raised a little higher...

"WAIT!"

Heads turned at the sound of Leonardo's voice, an uneasy smile on his face. Behind him stood his two, once captured brothers.

"What is this!" Saki bellowed.

"Oh, this?" Raph asked, his hands lingering at his sai's. "This would be us gettin' ready to kick your ass!"

"Yeah!" Donny chimmed in.

"Just the three of you?" Hun looked amused, apparently unconvinced by their statement.

"Nope." Raph smiled. "Not just the three of us. Them too."

The glass shattered as Casey's white van ran through the window. Michelangelo hung out of the door, yelling, "KAWABUNGA!"

The van chased the Foot and Purple Dragon around the room, finally stopping in front of the turtles. Mike stepped out. "Hey dudes, thought you'd have a little fun without me, huh?"

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Raph ginned, pulling Mikey into a headlock and giving him a noogie.

The brothers rejoiced in the well being, and well entrance of Mikey. But the guys were soon snapped back to reality at the sound of Shredders voice. "SEIZE THEM!"

Foot and Purple Dragon fighters attacked from all angles. Casey exited the fan and took part in the action.

"I thought...BAM! I told you...SMACK!...not to let him...KICK! outta your sight!" Leo said to Casey while trying to fight off two of the Foot.

"Hey! Ducks...What can I say? JAB! He talked me into it!"

Several feet away, Mikey and Don were trading people to fight with. "Hey Don!" Mikey called, 'chucking a guy upside the head. "Did yah miss me?"

Don swung at a Foot member's ankles, taking him out. "You know it, bro!"

Raph fought next to Casey against a Purple Dragon. Glancing up, he frowned at what he saw. "LEO!"

Leo frantically looked at his bro, and then switched his gaze in the direction Raph was pointing at. Splinter and Shredder were fighting one on one above them.


	13. Ch 13

**A/N: This chapter is supposed to be short. Sort of keeps the tension/suspension up, don'tcha think? **

On a platform above their heads, Splinter and Shredder were at it. A series of back flips and spin kicks occurred during their fight. While fighting, it was easy to see who was winning out of the two. Shredder was larger, fuller, and stronger than Splinter, but it was he who was failing in the attempt to harm the small rat.

Leonardo led the pack up the stairs and onto the platforms. "Hurry up you guys!" Leo yelled as he reached the top of the steps. He stopped, frozen stiff, afraid he would interfere with the fighting.

As Shredder charged at him, Splinter did a back handspring to avoid being hit. Skidding to a stop, the Shredder turned, growling at Splinter.

Splinter had a twinkle in his eyes, as if he were young yet again. He knew something that the others didn't. Splinter looked to his sons, they looked frightened. He didn't blame them. Could this be the last time they'd ever see him?

Leonardo especially had that look of fear on his face. Would he have to step up? Would he need to jump in and defend his sensei? He'd do it in a heartbeat.

But to be the sensei? If Splinter died...he couldn't do it, even though it was expected of him. Leo watched intensely, studying every move his master made. The quickness of the old rat! It was amazing. He was surprised Splinters reflexes were in such tip-top shape.

Mike and the others watched also, itching to help out. But they knew this was not their fight. _'Just say it,'_ Mikey thought. _'Say the word and we can go in there and rip Shredder in half!'_

But the word was never said, and the turtles did not move.

They did not move when Shredder was slammed into the wall.

They did not move when Oroku regained his stance and slashed at Splinter.

They did not move when Saki made contact with Splinter's head.

They did not move when Splinter dished out his own variety of hits.

And they did not move when Shredder grew angry and ran at their sensei.

But they did move, finally, when Splinter when tumbling over the railing, Shredder hanging on to him…


	14. Ch 14

**A/N: Originally this chapter was two separated chapters, but then I noticed how short the first one was, so I added them…just in case you were wondering!**

"SPLINTER!" Leonardo yelled, diving for the rat's hand. He caught it at the last minute. Holding on with struggle, Leo refused to let go of his sensei's wrist.

_'I'm not giving up!'_ Leonardo's mind screamed. _'I'm NOT giving up!'_

The body had the extra weight of Oroku Saki to it. Not very pleasant. Leo glared into the masked eyes of his enemy. How he hated him. How he wished for Splinter's robes to rip, ridding of The Shredder to the cold hard floor beneath, ending their troubles.

"Hang on Sensei!" Leo said, his teeth clenched together in concentration. "Just hang on!"

"My son!" Splinter said, looking up into Leonardo's eyes. "Remember your training, concentrate on what you are about to do."

Leonardo nodded and closed his eyes. He could feel the hands of his brothers grabbing his legs. Unfortunately the platform didn't provide enough room for them to back up and pull Leo and Splinter up. Instead, they made sure the two were secure in their position.

Concentrating, Leonardo meditated, sending messages of apologizes to his master. Splinter, however, refused to listen. This was not Leonardo's fault. If at all, it was his own.

From deep in himself, Leo found the answer. Of course! It was plain as day, why hadn't he'd seen it before? The turtle started to swinging back and forth, he was going to flip his master up onto the platform. Hopefully ridding of Saki.

Saki, knowing that something was going on, took action into his own hands. He re-gripped himself onto Splinters brown clothing. The rat saw out of the corner of his eye what the man in metal was doing. However, he did not act upon this, and instead returned to channeling thoughts into his son's mind.

Oroku, determined to win weighed down on the rat's body. He slowly reached his long, bladed hand up towards the wrist of the leader in blue.

Leo opened his eyes and let out a fierce yell as his hands opened. Blood ran through his fingers, but he didn't care. He'd let go of a life so dear to him.

"_NO!_" Yelled the turtle as he witnessed his master falling, falling, falling, down to the hard floor below him.

Death is a great thing...so great, that Leonardo could not handle it.

Leonardo dove over the edge of the platform, but was thrust backwards at the pull of Raphael's and Donatello's grip.

"SPLINTER!" he yelled in agony. The pain. The anger. Both stung his eyes with tears. He'd failed. How could he, The Great Leonardo, fail? Everything he'd learned, everything he'd passed on. Everything he stood for...was gone.

He should have stepped in. Should have fought along side Splinter. Should have...

But he didn't. He cowardly stayed behind, only able to watch as his master, his father, fell to his death.

"Splinter..." his whisper rang through out the warehouse. Leo's anger boiled in him, rising to extremely high levels. He whirled around on his back, wrenching from Don's and Raph's grip. "You!"

Raph looked taken aback as Leonardo charged at him, his katana in hand. The shingling sound of katana against sai caused for Mikey to shudder. "You held me back!"

"You woulda gone ova too!" Raph pushed his brother back, making him listen. "You woulda been dead too!"

"I least I would have died with honor!" Leonardo growled.

Raphael, stung by Leo's words, was speechless. An indescribable expression portrayed itself on his face. He was shocked by his brother's words. But he knew that Leonardo was right. He would have died with honor.

"Come on." Leo said sternly. "Let's go." He started to walk down the platform steps, taking notice to Casey's puzzled stare and the foot seemingly frozen in place.

Don kept his eyes lowered as he followed behind Leo, knowing that words were not right for this particular moment. Mikey was next, soft tears escaping his eyes, but he kept his head high, burning his head into the back of his leaders' shell.

Raphael brought up the rear, uncertain of what he and his brothers were going to do next. Everything seemed so useless now. So pointless. Why bother anymore? Nothing was going to come out of it. The believing, the training. No one would care. They'd only be considered 'freaks'. Only Master Splinter cared for them. Care for who they were and what they did. He was the soul reason for Raphael to do what he'd been doing for years.

And now, as he walked behind his brothers down the cold metal steps, he felt for the first time in years...a tear. Raphael's feet hit the bottom step, and then the ground.

Casey offered comfort. "Guys...I'm real sorry."

Leo said nothing, but pressed on, determined to take on the responsibility that was to be his. If the Shredder was still alive, Leonardo was going to avenge Splinter's honor...and truly take the head of Oroku Saki.

As the turtle in blue passed a pile of the cemented wall that had collapsed, a voice moaned underneath, barely able to be heard by anyone but Leonardo himself.

"My son..."


	15. Ch 15

**A/N: Welp, this is it…**

Mikey heard it. Or at least he thought he did. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was Splinter sending meditation messages to him from the other side? From heaven?

Or was his sensei really alive?

Michelangelo watched as Leo took out his double katana, they shined from the light. His brother was scaring him. Leo had this...look on his face, in his eyes. He wasn't going to let this go. Mikey knew it. His brother was going to go insane on the Foot and Purple Dragon.

"My...sons..." There it was again, this time Mikey definitely heard it.

Mikey listened again, intensely waiting for the voice to return. The others were oblivious to it, but he knew it was there.

"Guys," He tried for their attention. "Guys!"

Don and Raph turned to look at him, but Leo remained on the hunt.

"Guys, there's some one in here." Mikey said as he circled around the pile of fallen concrete.

"It's probably a Foot Ninja, leave 'im." Raph shrugged it off and continued to closer watch Leo, just in case.

"No." Mikey shook his head. "Dudes, I-I think it's...Splinter."

That got Raph's attention back, as well as Leonardo's. The others ran towards Mikey and the pile, picking up and throwing pieces to the side. Dust filled the room. Casey joined in the search.

Soon, a hand was seen. A small brown hand with fur. Leonardo filled with joy and fear. Perhaps it was a dead hand?

Don lifted one more rock and each one of the turtles face lit up to see their master's eyes flutter up to see them. "My sons."

Mikey's tears were gone, and instead he leapt onto the pile, which was very shaky. "Sensei!"

"You're alive!" Don still looked a bit shocked.

Raphael clamped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You did good Leo, you did good."

Leo could only stare at his master, his eyes filling with joyous tears. He listened as Mikey continued to rejoice in Splinter's return.

"Sensei's alive!" Mikey sang. "Sensei didn't die!"

"You're wrong, Mikey." Leo said, sniffing away tears.

His brothers and Casey looked at him.

"He's not our sensei." Leonardo was very aware of the odd looks given to him from his brothers and friend. Splinter too looked a bit curious. "He's our father."

**_THE END_**


End file.
